Glow
by FamkePenelope
Summary: "Konoha will glow tonight..." Two years after Sasuke left the village for a soul-seeking journey, Sakura still feels like there is a void in her heart only he can fill. After his seemingly last wish was told to her, Sakura expected the glow to be material, in the form of fire. Not in her heart, cast from a watching shadow. SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1 (Part One)

**Glow ; Chapter 1**

 **By FamkePenelope**

 **(A/N at end)**

* * *

"I'll see _you_ when I get back..."

* * *

Sakura sat in her room, her jade eyes hidden behind her shutter eyelids, one finger on her forehead, replaying the last words Sasuke had said to her. The unprecedented, affectionate gesture had made her practically giddy for a few weeks after he left, with the memory slowly ebbing to a feeling of longing and loneliness. She had discussed the subject matter of where Sasuke had gone, what he was doing, and why with her other team mate, Naruto, who would reassure her of his soon return.

As the months went by however, she found her hope and motivation to believe in his return to diminish, yet it wasn't as bad of a feeling as she had predicted it to be. The pink haired kunochi didn't know the current Sasuke well, and still had the image of the over-achieving avenger stuck in her head. Now on his pilgrimage, would he have changed at all? And when or if, though she hated to even think there was an if after his promise, he came back, what was the intent in those last words. Sighing with frustration, she lightly pushed her fist against the wall, furrowing her brow. It had been two years.

Walking over to the mirror in her bathroom, she adjusted her hair. After the war, she let it grow out to almost her waist, as before she had deemed it impractical. As her work was sometimes messy, she often had it tied up high (as suggested by Ino, but minus the long fringe) or in a thick, three strand braid. She cared little about her appearance, despite the fact she knew she was pretty. Her younger vanity had been replaced with determination to be strong, stronger for her team. Now, she'd rather be strong than pretty, and for that she was proud.

Quietly, she began to get ready for the day ahead. She had a mission with Naruto and Sai first thing, so she decided not to waiver long. Grabbing her bag, she left through the sliding doors of her apartments kitchen - however, not before catching a glimpse of her treasured picture of Team 7 back when it was formed. Disregarding it quickly, she left her home, locking the door and slipping on her cerulean ninja shoes, Although she had tried her best in the last couple of years to avert her mind away from Sasuke, she couldn't help but contemplate him at times, and of course, she knew the underlying reason. Tightening her forehead protector, she followed the path to the Hokage's office, where she would soon be meeting with her team mates.

* * *

"Morning, Sakura!" came the voice of her younger brother like, friend, Naruto. His blonde hair was spiked as usual, and his overbearing, sapphire eyes were raring to go. Sai in contrast, bid her good morning and stood quietly next to Naruto with a smile. Tsunade turned to address her, looking rather pre-occupied.

"Goodmorning Hokage-sama, is there something bothering you?" her pupil asked.

"Everthing," she proclaimed with a groan. "I've got mountains of paperwork, forms to sign, meetings to attend... You don't want to aspire to do this Naruto, it's so not...Where's the sake gone?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and exchanged exasperated glances with Sakura.

"What about our mission, granny?" teased Naruto, with his cheeky, trademark grin. "It's not an overnight one, so Sakura-chan can probably help you out afterwards..."

Sakura, like most, wasn't the biggest fan of paperwork, but was very efficient at it, more so than the Hokage herself, but Tsunade waved away his offer with a flick of her wrist.

"It's alright, I'm the Hokage, I'll cope-"

"But you just said-"

"Shut it, Sai. What was I saying? Your mission. Actually, my apologies...Sakura, I'm going to have to send you out on a solo to pick up medical supplies. I know it's obvious that you exceed the level for this mission, but all my seniors are on duty at the hospital, and I only trust a highly experienced - in the drugs and medicine field - to select the right things we need," she told them, pulling out a piece of paper, appearing to be a list of the needed medical supplies. "You'll be done by noon, it's not far, and after lunch you can help me with this goddamn paperwork!" she grumbled.

"That's no problem, but don't you need a three man squad for this other mission?" she questioned, gesturing towards her teammates.

"You're to be bodyguards to a Suna nobleman who has been on a visit. There's no need to go all the way, Shikamaru and Temari will meet you at the Inanoki Tea House half way."

"Not that couple!" Naruto groaned, remembering when Shikamaru had announced they were together after a series of 'troublesome' dates. It helped that he was the Suna ambassador. "I'll be third wheeling!"

"You're just jealous," pointed out Sai. "You can't get nearly as far with Sakura or Hinata..."

"Enough fuss! I'm busy!" Tsunade claimed, although she appeared to be gazing longingly at her empty bottle of sake. "All of you leave! I have summoned Tenten to the gates, she will be Sakura's replacement for this mission."

The three ninja nodded. The Hokage gestured for their dismissal, and returned to her ever growing mountain of paper work before her. This was going to be a long day.

The three teammates left the office swiftly, and made their way to Konoha's entrance gate, where a double bunned Tenten stood waiting. She flexed her fingers casually as the three approached her, hoping the mission would pan out well, as she did not know the boys greatly. Sakura exchanged smiles with her - they knew each other over their female friends circle, and shared the same exasperation when it came to Lee.

Sakura double checked her list; she was familiar with all the medicines and equipment required. The storeroom was contained in a small village a couple of miles off, and she had been before, so she already had her medical nin pass. After waving goodbye to the already departing squad, she dashed into a row of trees. Concerned with her teacher's work overhaul, she decided to be as quick as possible in order to return and help her to the best of her capabilities.

It wasn't long before she had arrived at the village, which was quite small and quaint, but rich in resources. Flashing her medical nin pass to the security guard, she quickly made her way to the storeroom, which held a variety of shinobi supplies, and was seemingly not doing so well with profits due to the ending of the war and the apparent peace that had settled upon the world. Her emerald eyes scanned the room for the medical supplies, and she keenly made her way over towards the various bottles of pills that adorned the shelf. What was the first on the list? She did a double take.

"Uchiha healing tonic?" she thought aloud, gripping the list tightly. Sakura had read it wrong. " _Usukis_...damnit!"

There went her resolve to stop thinking about the dark haired avenger. What the hell was wrong with her? She had had two years to get over him, to mature, to grow up. What use was clinging to one or two memories, that he had possibly discarded many months ago? Shaking her head, she quickly gathered the rest of the needed supplies, checking them off mentally as she went. As much as she tried to distract herself, visions of the sharingan and the moments where Sasuke had been significantly particular to her flooded her mind, something that hadn't happened for many months.

Leant against the wall, she was surprised to hear the steward on the floor ask if she was alright. Instantly, she smiled and handed the list over. He nodded in confirmation, as the list indeed matched the one delivered to him a couple of days back by the Hokage, and allowed Sakura on her way. Hauling the backpack she had brought along to carry the supplies onto her back, she left the storeroom, smiling and waving at the receptionist and other people she saw. When outside, she looked into the sky, and exhaled deeply. It was a pretty shade of periwinkle, with a couple of fluffy clouds amongst the vibrancy. She smiled. Life was good - she didn't need to think about Sasuke like that. If he returned, she would help him in any way that she could of course, she couldn't break that life long habit - but she wouldn't obsess over him either.

Feeling her confidence in herself refilled, she marched out of the village, taking peaceful, unburdened steps. The simple mission had been successful, and that was all that mattered. Now back to that hectic office; she knew Tsunade would be in dire need of some assistance.

* * *

"Trash. Sign. File."

Stunned now had Sakura and Shizune working like a production line. The conveyor belt of paperwork was being supported by the three most powerful women in Konoha - there was nothing they couldn't achieve working like this together. With Sakura sorting each sheet of paper into neat, orderly lines; Shizune on hand with a make shift shredder and stacks of files; and the grand Hokage herself furiously attacking the paperwork with her readily inked pen, they managed to get through hours of Konoha's paperwork, without even breaking a sweat. Sakura noticed the sun was beginning to set into a beautiful ombre of blended autumnal colours, painted in a fading passion around the village. The three were captivated.

"Scenes like this really fulfil my life," Tsunade sighed, propping her elbows onto her now tidy desk with a small smile. "Nothing now could be more perfect. If Kakashi finally took over all responsibility, with him now being the Sixth Hokage, I could finally relax to the full."

That was right. Although being named the Sixth Hokage many months ago, Kakashi had not felt quite so adequate on taking over all his duties as of yet. He was the face of the village, going to talk with other Kage and holding the council meetings with the Land of Fire - but typically left the paperwork and documentation to Tsunade. Not an action she appreciated, but carried on to do nonetheless.

"This village is stunning," agreed Shizune, wiping her brow as she stacked the last file back into Lady Tsunade's shelf behind her. "I am so grateful to share my life with the people of the village, led by you."

Sakura considered contributing to this serene unity of pondering, but suddenly, she felt empty inside, like if she were to inform her life was at its peak, she would be lying, not only to her superiors, but to herself. Why did she feel this way? What could be missing? She had her friends, her career and was as strong as ever. But at times when she was alone, she couldn't help but feel the throb of her heart, calling out, muffled by the new life she had been blessed with.

Instead, she offered a heartwarming smile, preparing to leave with a bow. Tsunade suddenly seemed conflicted, as if she were holding something back, but gestured that it was okay for Sakura to leave. Not thinking much of it, she left the office, and made her way quietly to her home. She didn't make it far however, as she was stopped in her tracks by her silver haired teacher, who donned a new, Hokage-style jacket, most likely influenced by his teacher's attire.

"Speak of the devil..." Sakura said dryly as Kakashi greeted her, a smirk hidden behind his mysteriously opaque mask. She noticed that he appeared to want her attention. "Do you need me for anything, sensei?"

"I presume you're off to complete the mission Tsunade-sama just gave to you?" he looked directly at her, an eyebrow raised as a prompt.

"You mean the medical haul? I completed that hours ago."

"No," he replied quickly, sparing a glance at the Hokage's office door. "She forgot to tell you?"

Silence spread in the corridor, making Sakura slightly uncomfortable, but more annoyed than anything else. She had done practically two missions already that day, and not to mention, she was tired and it was getting late.

"Are you still in love with Sasuke Uchiha?"

Sakura blinked, completely taken aback. Where on earth did this come from?!

"Excuse me sensei?"

Kakashi sighed, annoyed that Sakura had not been intuitive and found out about the deal with Sasuke months ago. But then again, she had done an awful lot of growing up - of course, he was proud, she had been like a daughter to him. Her obsession over Sasuke had died, as far as he was concerned, but her reaction proved she wasn't completely over him.

"I've got some explaining to do, Sakura. Please forgive me for not telling you sooner."

* * *

They were on the rooftop now, sat on the edge of the office rooftop. The Hokage monument behind them glowed in the diminishing sun, which was falling threat to a deep night sky.

"When I pardoned Sasuke after the war, he was in complete disbelief," Kakashi began to explain. Sakura inhaled deeply, mentally preparing her for whatever sort of news was to come.

"He didn't believe his crimes could be written off just like that. We had a long discussion, it was hard for me to let him go, leave the village again, however, he did make a promise. His pilgrimage was to last six months only; he would tour the different nations, looking for acceptance of his renewed soul. But as you probably have been able to tell, it's been four times the amount."

Sakura furrowed her brow. She had no idea Sasuke had set a time limit for himself, and why he had broken it.

"He said, If I am gone for a year, consider me none the purer. If i have been con for three months more consider me captured. And two years...Consider me dead. Burn everything I own, give my money to the village."

"Did you not ask him, what if he wasn't dead?" Sakura burst out, infuriated. Sasuke couldn't die that easily, surely!

"Of course I did," retorted Kakashi immediately. "I tried my best to get him to reason with me, but that was a condition for me to keep him in Konoha."

"Kakashi-sensei..." Sakura mumbled, fumbling with a loose kunai in her hands. "You don't think he's actually-"

"You really think he'd let himself be killed so easily?" Kakashi answered, almost mockingly. She could feel the scrutiny in his voice. Backing away, she let him continue, understanding he was stressed, and this was clearly not all that was going to come.

"Communication with him stopped a while ago. We used to send out eagles regularly, but it seems he's out of reach. I've sent several search parties, but as willing as they were, about a month ago, but he was not in the proximity of the land of fire. Anyway, back to his original request, tomorrow marks two years since the day Sasuke left on his soul-seeking journey, and hence, I would like to honour his wishes by burning all he owns. The trouble is, he asked for a particular person to do it; not out of preference, but out of trust. When I told Naruto this, he understood who it was in an instant.

I know it's a big ask, and Sakura, I don't expect you to instantly comply. Sasuke wanted _you_ to destroy everything he owned."

"But why? Why can't we preserve it as an Uchihan artefact for the village's history?" she shouted, trying her best to avert the topic away from Sasuke as a whole, which proved to be impossible. "And why me? Sensei, if anyone, Naruto should do it. The whole thing doesn't make sense!"

Kakashi stared into the distance. He turned to look Sakura in the eye, and half-heartedly said; "I know. I tried to appeal it, but the elders have always been for the assassination of all Uchiha. This is just perfect for them. Sasuke's reasoning behind this however...I don't know...And I never will. But this is why you are doing it Sakura, you have observed him the most."

A sharp moment of silence passed between them, as Sakura took in this news. It sank deep into her heart, unravelling the deepest of scars, pressing her ribs closer towards her lungs. She nodded, her name like pink hair falling over her forehead. Satisfied with her acceptance, Kakashi got up, staring at the dimly lit village he adored below him.

"Konoha will glow tonight..."

* * *

 **Hi!**

It's been a while since I wrote a fanfic! Read a couple of fantastic SasuSaku fanfics today and felt completely inspired! I love it when bursts of creativity come off of reading other peoples work!

I hope you enjoyed the first, introductory, you could say, chapter of my new story. Of course, Sasuke's going to be here soon, I just wanted you to get a grasp of how I've envisioned Sakura's stance and Konoha after the war!

Please leave reviews! They really help improve the quality of work and are a great source of motivation! I'm not writing in advance (although I have a rough outline) so all suggestions are taken into account! Thank you so much!

(I haven't had time to proof-read this chapter, will do it tomorrow, just was so excited to release a new story!)


	2. Chapter 2 (Part Two)

**Glow ; Chapter 2**

 **By FamkePenelope**

 **(A/N at end)**

* * *

Sakura stared up at the large Uchiha mansion in front of her. She swallowed, shivering under the autumn evening's cool atmosphere as she drew out a single match. The Uchiha manor was a traditional house, kept in stable condition since its creation. Due to this, it was mostly made of wood, which was probably why Sasuke chose such a method of destruction.

With a sudden pinch of curiosity in her mind, she slowly tugged on the sliding door entrance. It was locked of course, so any method of getting inside would be futile. However, to her left lay a window, several inches below her height, which conveniently gave her a literal insight on Sasuke's room and past life before be abandoned the village.

All the typical furnishings were there, but what caught her eye was the photo of team seven that she had just been reminiscing over earlier that day. The shady and arrogant boy. The jealous and determined blonde. And the smiling girl who was over the moon just because she was in a team with the class favourite.

The reality of what she was about to do suddenly caught up to her, making a wave of guilt electrocute her body and forced her to hesitate. She felt Kakashi's conviction reprimand her at the back of her mind, but a sudden feeling of foreboding smacked her in the face. The box of matches fell to the ground, spelling in a disorderly heap around her feet. Green eyes met visual prowess, and Sakura's mouth dropped, gaping at who she saw before her.

"Little too early for that, huh?"

Sasuke was leant against the sliding door, looking as chilled as always, jet black hair long and kept as usual, piercing eyes locked on hers with a smirk. Lost for words, she couldn't reply.

"Let's see. Now I haven't been able to automatically keep track of time, but judging the current stature of the moon...I'd say I have at least three hours left." he claimed, arrogant as ever. He waited for a response, shocked she wasn't all over him already. As of their last meeting, she had seemed just as eager as that little girl who used to annoy him so.

"You're annoying," Sakura brushed his comment off, avoiding his eyesight as she knew what he was thinking. "I had just gotten the resolve to do this..."

"Don't steal my line." he ordered, sounding a little irritated. Sakura closed her eyes slowly, remembering all the times he had described her with that pitiful word, how useful it had made her feel. She found it ironic how she had used that word, despite not much thought going into it.

He suddenly felt the soft pitter-patter of mid autumn rain tapping against the heavy black cloak adorned on his back. Sighing, a lilac chakra glowed from his hand as he pressed against the sliding door. With a slight creak, it slid open, and Sasuke stepped inside. Sakura looked on; her heart racing. He hadn't changed a bit personality wise, but looks... He was taller, broader, and she dare to admit it, even more handsome than she was accustomed to.

"Well?" Sasuke beckoned her inside with a roll of his eyes. Sakura was the stupid one here, apparently.

Gingerly, she followed him inside. On his back was a large pack in his signature indigo shade, and he heaved it off of his shoulders; it landed with a thump on the ground. The pinkette dawdled in the corridor, noticing that Sasuke had sat down in the complete darkness. She flicked a light switch tentatively. Slowly, a light creeped in through the loosely hanging bulbs in the ceiling.

"How come you gave up contacting Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura queried, making her way into the room where Sasuke had retired. "And how come you show up now, completely out of the blue? And on this day?"

"Tch. Too many questions," he mumbled, staring at the floor. A moment of silence passed before he replied with a scowl. "It's true I lost contact with the village, but I have my reasons. And as for him not knowing I delayed my return until today...that's simply not true."

Sakura stared at the tall black haired boy in front of him. She dared not to argue with his fading patience. Due to the year gap, she was unsure on how to approach him. Sasuke sat, stretched out on a small bench in the corner of the room. She gently sat on the other end; he didn't bat an eye.

"At least you kept your promise..." She mused, with a small smile. "I was about to give up on you."

Sasuke laughed, a little mockingly. "Since when did Sakura Haruno ever give up on me?"

Sakura raised her fist in protest, but Sasukes fierce glance caused her to reconsider. "It's not like I'd ever..." She couldn't really deny it now. "I missed you..." Sakura mumbled, her hands near her face as a small blush of embarrassment crept along her face.

The look on the Uchiha's face was unusual content, reminiscent to Sakura of two years ago that day. Nothing like the contempt he so regularly wore. The heavy thuds of the rain grew absent on the roof, indicating the bad weather had ceased. Sasuke stood up, and beckoned Sakura towards him. She obliged, until we're face to face. What was he doing? As she absentmindedly blinked, she felt his fingers tap against her forehead; the exact same gesture he had shown that one moment time ago.

"Thank you for being here..." He said quietly, close to her ear. "I'll see you tomorrow."

And with that, Sakura felt a harsh force on her head, far harsher than two-fingered jab from just a second ago , and suddenly sunk into black. It wasn't a pitch black, dying feeling she had felt the last time, but instead, a relief of her exhaustion, shock and excitement that she couldn't quite comprehend.

* * *

Daylight spilled into the cracks in Sakura's blinds, attacking her tired eyes with no mercy. Clutching her head, she sat up, gradually opening her eyes and adjusting them to the prying light. Memories of Sasuke's return flooded into her head, confusing her as to how their interaction had ended, as she didn't recall going home. Assuming it was due to the sudden shock of seeing Sasuke, she contemplated going back to sleep, when suddenly, a brash voice rang out from nowhere and shocked her.

"Sakuuuuura!" came the boisterous yell, ripping through her home with great power. Grimacing, Sakura wrapped the pillow around her head, trying her best to avoid Naruto's shouts. "Sakura, get up now, get up! You won't believe what, or should I say who is here!"

Sakura rolled over. Her best bet was that Naruto had ran into Sasuke, and now was running to everyone, telling them they were wrong for giving up on him. But of course he would be most excited to tell Sakura, with him being the considerate and conscientious person he currently was. A few minutes later, and Naruto was staring her right in the face. Damn it, Sakura cursed, under her breath. She must have forgotten to lock the door!

"Go away...it's like, six am..." she grumbled, hiding under her pillow again. But Naruto wouldn't give up. He was desperate to break the news to his close friend, who knew better than anyone how much she cared for Sasuke. He perched himself gently on the side of the bed, absolutely silent, which got Sakura's attention. Naruto smirked.

"Sasuke's back in town," he proclaimed, softly. "I know it's a shock, apparently he's been here since last night but I wanted to be the one to-"

"I've seen him."

"break it to you...What? What do you mean? You've just woken up Sakura! I don't know what happens in your dreams-"

"Naruto." Sakura cut him off. "I saw him last night!"

Naruto looked shocked, dazed and put off, all at the same time. How? How could she have possibly seen Sasuke, when he was sure that he had been the first to encounter him in the early hours of the morning. The chakra he had sensed was indistinguishably his best friends, cunning but protective, harsh yet sacrificial.

"Sakura-chan...are you sure you're feeling okay?" asked Naruto, who was rewarded by a forceful shove.

"Where is he now?" the girl asked, pulling her long cherry blossom hair into a loose side braid with a slight curl at the end. She was still wearing yesterday's clothes, so she pulled out a fresh cover dress and quickly swapped it. Of course she was wearing mesh underneath, but she trusted Naruto enough not to look anyway. Slipping on her cerulean ninja shoes, she quickly picked her blonde friend off the floor, where she has previously knocked him. He appeared to be in a bit of a daze.

"Let's go," she said, rather excitedly. "There's the chance that team seven will be professionally united!" Her thoughts flashed back to the war where they had fought as the new legendary sanīn, side by side as one. In particular, she recalled Sasuke's look of awe when seeing just how strong Sakura had become. She now aspired to see that face more often. Naruto was about to interrupt; but instead gave a large, toothy grin and tugged his friend out of her house again.

She didn't lock the door.

* * *

The two made their way over to the Hokage's building, both strangely anxious but excited at the same time. Sakura and Naruto both had no idea on how the other had encountered Sasuke, but nothing so fantastical had occurred for so long, and with both on the verge of giving up on him, due to him being incoherent, on his eternal looking pilgrimage, the two were now drunk with curiosity. Why had he left his arrival so late?

Once in the building, Sakura instantly heard to voices drift down the stairs. They were indisputably make voices, one matured, distinguished and the slightest bit patronising, and the other - belonging to Kakashi. Sakura smiled to herself. She guessed Tsunade could finally retire in peace now. As she was about to raise her fist to knock the door, Naruto, quicker than lightning, grabbed her wrist to intercept. He placed a tan finger to his lips and listened in. It wasn't like Naruto to eavesdrop, but she did not protest in the slightest.

"...Land of Wind, The Land of Water, and the various other smaller land locked villages all accept your pardon, Kakashi, and for that I was very grateful..." came Sasuke's voice, unusually sincere.

"And the other lands and their respective villages?"

"Not all could get over my past. The Land of Earth has always been prejudice against my clan, and the others just brand me as a traitor."

"I know you Sasuke. You could have done better. But I guess there's a limit to what one with such a burdened past can achieve in two years." Kakashi empathised. But Sakura knew better; Sasuke never wanted sympathy. Through out his life, he only wanted the best.

"I can go out again. Leave the village and-"

"Don't you dare. You've been gone long enough, don't you think?"

Sasuke tittered, and was about to retort, when Kakashi's voice changed tone.

"I'm glad you've done this much to restore your alliance with the village. As Hokage, I have the power to make you immune anyway. But as for the official pardon I made, you have the status as a normal citizen. Earn the people's trust back and you may well be a future shinobi for our village. But remember your priorities, Sasuke."

"Priorities huh?" muttered Naruto under his breath. "What could they possibly be?"

There was a brief silence, where in Sakura and Naruto exchanged unknowing glances.

"I don't need you to tell me."

After a while of anticipation, Kakashi emerged from the office. He looked the two eavesdroppers down nonchalantly and exhaled in the same exasperated way he had always done with team 7. Confused, the two younger shinobi were about to question Sasuke's sudden disappearance, when Kakashi purposely interrupted.

"Don't let me think you've become this incompetent just because of a recent shock," he said mockingly, rolling his eyes slightly. "Sasuke could sense your chakra, dummies. Quite frankly, he didn't seem comfortable discussing his priorities with you two prying. Anything you want to know, you'll have to get out of him!"

"Aww, Kakashi-Sensei, when did you become so dull!" Naruto jeered, huffing. "When I saw Sasuke he did seem a bit distant."

"Well, it's been a long trip of resolve...he just needs to get used to being around us. And being back in Konoha, his home again." reasoned Sakura with a small smile.

Kakashi nodded. "He can't be is former self, haughty and arrogant, ignorant of his teammates lives, he's realised you are all pretty much equal, and as you're not fighting now, has to reinstate a whole new outlook on you both."

Sakura thought back to last nights rendezvous and the different aura she felt from Sasuke then. Maybe, if she earned his trust, finally, eventually something would happen between...no, she couldn't throw all that talk she had forced herself through the day before. She had galvanised herself so much into letting it go, but now the boy she thought about so often was finally here, it was much tougher to be persistent.

"Let's just see how this goes..." Sakura mumbled, turning away. "We can't change our lives drastically just because he's returned."

"That's ironic for you to say, Sakura," Kakashi joked, however not laughing, as the pinkette looked serious, clenching her fist with a grimace.

"I'm improving. And you should too, Sensei, for the sake of the village. You must carry through what Tsunade-"

"I don't need you to tell me!" smiled Kakashi, putting his hands in the air in surrender.

"Chill out Sakura-chan," suggested Naruto, placing an tanned hand on her shoulder. "Kakashi-sama knows what he's doing! And I'm sure you'll figure it out soon! I dunno about Sasuke, but I'm all rilled up on training to be Hokage!"

Sakura was grateful for her friend for being there. She was eternally grateful for her teacher, and the life lessons he had passed on to her. And she would be eternally grateful for Sasuke, for providing her with constant challenge, and pain enabling her to grow further.

The rest of the day was spent at the hospital for Sakura, helping out the younger nurses and aiding the more experienced doctors. She loved her job, and despite being one of the youngest medical nin in service, she was valued most highly among her colleagues.

Her greatest comfort in work was the fact it could take her current mental state, troubled thoughts and all, and abolish them into mere minorities, whilst replacing her thought algorithms with medical terms and medicine use by dates. It was extremely therapeutic, and although it was a high intensity job, it never failed to relax her.

However, on this one occasion, she just couldn't shake it off! With an aching head, she decided it was useless just mulling over her thoughts again and again. She would just have to see him again - and hey, maybe he'd like it too.

He'd better!

* * *

 **This chapter took longer than I'd planned, but I'm aiming for 2.5-3k words per chapter so hopefully the wait is worth it! The hardest part is nailing Sasuke's personality, since this fic occurs during the lost years, so I'm taking some creative licence with this.**

 **Thank you for following!**

 **Px**


End file.
